


Rumors

by Subtlety Lost (fishstic)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/Subtlety%20Lost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine hears all kinds of rumors. She's not sure that she's ever seen someone quite so happy about a rumor before bringing this particular one up with Anistasia Adaar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

Josephine and Anistasia left the war room together, leaving Cullen, Leliana, and Cassandra arguing about who would win a fight between Cassandra and the Champion of Kirkwall. Once in Josephine’s office, Josephine moved to sit at her desk while Anistasia was making to leave.

“Inquisitor, if I may,” Josephine said.

Anistasia stopped walking and turned around. “Anything for you, Lady Montilyet.”

“I was wondering, if you’re not busy, if you might have time to discuss certain rumors with me,” Josephine said.

Anistasia smiled. She walked over to Josephine’s desk and grabbed the chair beside it that she’d accidentally left there the last time they’d had a lengthy talk. She moved that chair around to the front and sat down in it.  “What kind of rumors?”

“Ones of a personal nature, concerning you,” Josephine said.

Anistasia frowned slightly for a moment. “If the mercenaries are still spreading that rumor that I’m not actually a woman—“

“No, nothing like that,” Josephine said. “It’s actually about you and Sera.”

Anistasia tilted her head slightly. _This should be interesting._ “Oh?”

“There’s a rumor circulating that the two of you are involved in a very intimate relationship, now as far as I’m aware this isn’t true,” Josephine said.

“So,” Anistasia said, slightly smirking. “People think Sera and I are dating?”

“Yes,” Josephine said, not noticing the smirk. “I can attempt to quiet these rumors if you wish, Inquisitor.”

“Did these rumors happen to mention when we began dating? It’d be a shame if I didn’t know my own anniversary. Sera might be disappointed then at the lack of a gift,” Anistasia said her eyes twinkling playfully.

Josephine almost responded then stopped and thought about those words. “So these rumors do not concern you at all?” she asked.

Anistasia chuckled, a strangely soft sound, matching the voice that seemed almost too delicate for one so large. “On the contrary, if people keep spreading them it may encourage Sera to _actually_ date me.”

Josephine nodded, considering this carefully. “If you’d prefer, I could quietly encourage the rumors to spread.”

“You would do that?” Anistasia asked. That wasn’t the reaction she’d been expecting at all.

“Absolutely,” Josephine replied.

“Why?”

Josephine smiled. “I want nothing for you but your happiness, Mistress Adaar. Plus, if the rumors work and you and Sera do end up dating, I’ll win a bet against Madame De Fer.”

Anistasia grinned. “I never took you for the betting type, Lady Montilyet. Spread the rumors, I can’t wait to see Vivienne’s face if she loses. She’d never see that one coming.”

“As you wish, Inquisitor,” Josephine said with a smile. “I will also encourage Leliana to help spread the rumor, if you wish.”

“Honestly,” Anistasia said standing up and stretching. “I think she’s the one that started it. If you’ll excuse me now, though, I must be going. Dorian promised to help me learn more about Tevinter and I’d rather not be late.”

Josephine nodded. “I’ll get to work on this at once. Good day to you, Inquisitor.”

“And to you as well, ambassador,” Anistasia said as she turned to leave. Before she got to the door she stopped and turned back for a moment, bowing slightly. “Thank you, Josephine.”

 


End file.
